Dinétah
The Republic of Dinétah (Navajo: Républíik Dinétah), commonly known as Dinétah, is a land-locked sovereign state located in South Western North America. The capital is Tségháhoodzání, located in the south of the country. Dinétah is surrounded by the United States, to the north, east, south and west. As of 2013, the state has a population of 300,048. Dinétah is a Unitary Presidential Republic, consisting of 24 chapters. The Head of State of Dinétah is the Naat'áani of Dinétah. The term Naat'áani means 'Leader' in Navajo. Legislative power is vested in the National Council of Dinétah. The Council has 88 elected members, from 24 chapters. Local Governance falls into traditional Navajo politics, with each Chapter governed by a Clan, a matrilineal kinship group. Each chapter is a administrative and elective area, which has a Chapter House, which serves a liason between the established government, local people, and tribal leaders. Dinétah also consists of one semi-autonomous region, the Hopi Reservation. Dinétah gained its independence from the United States in 2004, following a local poll on the idea of Navajo independence. The Navajo Nation officially declared its independence on the 12th February 2004, but was not recognised until August the same year. Dinétah is a continuation of the Navajo Nation reservation under United States sovereignty from 1884 until 2004. While the current territory is not considered to be the full homeland of the Navajo people, it is treated as their 'modern homeland.' Dinétah is a developing country, and has been labelled among the poorest countries in North America, with over 35% of the population under the poverty line. However, since 2004, further effort has been made to increase economic development and welfare in the country. Both Healthcare and Education have seen massive improvements under the new welfare system. History Politics Government Dinétah, by its Official Document, is a Tribal Presidential Republic. Whereby, the government is split into four arms. The Executive, the Legislative, the Judiciary and the Tribal. The Executive Arm of the government consists of the Naat'áani, the Head of State and Head of Government of Dinétah, and the Cabinet. The Naat'áani, is elected every 4 years directly. The Naat'áani may form a Cabinet, which consists of the heads of each government department, in aid to govern. The Legislative Arm consists of the National Council of Dinétah. The National Council is the bicameral legislative body, and is referred to as the Sovereign of Dinétah, where the most power is located within the government. The two houses of the Council are; the Tribal Council (Upper), and the General Council (Lower). The General Council consists of 88 representatives, two from each of the 24 Chapters of Dinétah. Each member is elected elected every 2 years. The Tribal Council, consists of the Tribal Leaders of the Clans of Dinétah, who are semi-hereditary. The number of seats in the Tribal Council varies dependent of clan attendance, however it is generally accepted that there are 21 Navajo Clans in Dinétah. The main job of the National Council, according to the founding document, is to protect the nurturing and protection aspects of governance, or the principles of Hózhǫ́ǫ́jí dóó Hashkééjí, and to assist the General Council. Alongside the existence of the Tribal Council, Clans and Tribal Leaders also play a relatively large part in local politics of Dinétah. Clans are influential in local and national governance. Each clan has the chance to cast their opinions and well being within the current government, and the state of being of the government, through the existence of Chapter Houses in each of the 24 chapters. These opinions are taken as a consensus at Clan meetings and submitted by the Tribal leader. Law and Justice Armed Forces Administrative Divisions Clans Geography Infrastructure Education In Dinétah education is compulsory. However, issues faced are very high High School drop out rates, and the retention of students is a high priority. Education is the responsiblity of the Diné Department of Education. In Dinétah 56% of the population have a High School degree, whereas, only 17% have a University degree. The National Literacy Program has helped retain students, however few go to, or can afford to go one of the nation's few universities. There are currently multiple Primary and High Schools across the country, many of which consist of modern built. however simple, buildings. There are currently three univeristies in Dinétah, the Diné Community College, and the University of Tségháhoodzání, and the Tó Naneesdizí College. Transport Media Economy Dinétah is a developing country, and in 2013 ranked 164th by GDP Purchasing Power Parity, at $2 Billion. The GDP per capita was $7,269 ranking 99th, the lowest in North America. Dinétah has a high unemployment rate, at 35%. Dinétah's economy, in recent years has been focused around its mineral wealth, and the service industries. Sheep, Cattle, Wool and Yarn Production also plays a big part in the nation's economy. The mining of Uranium was banned in the country in 2005, after causing extensive environmental destruction due to badly maintained mines. Today, Dinétah exports mineral produce to North America. Due to the country's status as being land-locked, it has limited trade choices, and much international business happens with the United States due to it's proximity, and ease of access. Coal mining has been among the main employers in Dinétah since its independence, however resources have declined since 2006. As of 2013, the largest sectors of Dinétah's economy, in order, are the Service Industries, Government and Public Services, Retail Trade, Transportation and Communications, and Mining. As of 2013, there are a total of 804 employers in the country. Dinétah has several tax incentives to encourage business to stimulate growth in its economy. The government does not tax corporate income, inventories or personal income. Additionally, the nation does not have Property or Unemployment tax. In general, taxation in Dinétah is much lower than other North American nations. The Dinétah Housing Authority is responsible for social housing and housing construction in the country. The DHA has built housing estates across the country, using cost-effective and sustainable materials. Many families who own land, build scattered site homes on their traditional homeland. Single-family homes are mostly rural-styled homes constructed of wood. Because many homes do not have access to natural gas and electricity, most homes use wood or propane for heat and cooking. Due to the country's remote geographic location, many structures do not have telephone or public utility services; they also may lack complete kitchen or plumbing facilities. Demographics Social Statistics As of 2013, 49% of the population of Dinétah were Male, and 50.98% were Female. A total of 94% of the population are Navajo people, a further 6% Hopi, and 2% other (including Anglo-American). Dinétah has a young population, with a Median Age of 24. The average household size is 3.77, and Family Size is 4.99. 35% of the population are unemployed. 56% have a Highschool degree, and only 7% have a university degree. The Median Household Income is $20,095. Settlements Religion Language The official language of Dinétah is Navajo (Diné bizaad), which is spoken by over 87% of the population of Dinétah. English is another nationally recognised language, spoken by over 50% of the population. Hopi, and Tewa are recognised minority languages as of 2013. Category:Falloutfan08's Stuff